


What Does the Fox Say?: Moo

by Blackmarch



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Cow Girl, Cowprint Clothing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Milking, Muscles, Romance, Sexual Humor, Size Difference, Transformation, bimbo, milk drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmarch/pseuds/Blackmarch
Summary: Taylor's part-time job was supposed to be simple. Just taking care of some cows.It's a shame that one of those cows can talk. And isn't actually a cow.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Three-thousand gigabytes in a hard drive. A whole crapload of assorted papers and files that I couldn’t even begin to gather up the energy to look over. Enough USB sticks to bury a full grown man under if someone ever upended it on top of them. Two people on a mission to figure out what to do with a Tinker’s last will and testament.

That was this summer's blockbuster.

“We are so screwed,” I groaned into my hands.

That was also my life. My life and a decent enough summary of the current situation in my opinion. Anything more would have taken at least five minutes of swearing and a water break… Oh, God… _My summer job._

“No,” my sort of house guest interjected rudely, “I’m screwed. You’re just mildly inconvenienced.”

I sighed and grudgingly acknowledged that she wasn’t all that wrong. She had every right to be upset. That she wasn’t screaming at me in hysterics was more than I could have possibly hoped for and complaining about it wouldn’t do me any favors. “He got in my head too, Lisa. I get it.”

That my former boss hadn’t _done_ much of anything with it besides keep me away from the Parahuman side of his business didn’t mean much. He’d still done _something_ and that left me cold. The money had been good, but not _that_ good.

If anyone could relate, it was me.

“Yeah, no. I don’t think you do. He was in your head and that’s it.” Lisa, the blonde I’d met just today and the tertiary reason as to why we were screwed, leaned forward in her seat at the table. Clumsily. Thanks to why she was here, her spatial awareness was shot until she figured it out again; any worse and she wouldn’t have been able to walk. “Do you know what my bra size is right now?”

“I don’t know.” I sighed but gave her a look anyway. A glance told me...nothing. It just filled me with seething jealousy and a sense of inadequacy. “D? E?”

“G,” she hissed from between her teeth, essentially telling me that one of her breasts was the size of her head…not that I hadn't figured that out already. It was kind of obvious. “It's G, going into H. I was a middling C and now, my entire wardrobe is a loss.” Her face darkened. “If he thinks I’m fine with just a refund…”

I had to pause at that. There was a lot to unpack there, like that she had a wardrobe instead of a clothes pile, but not today. Not tomorrow either. Actually, we’d put that in the metaphorical garage and forget about it before my body envy got any worse. That sounded good. “Ah. Alright. Yeah. Your complaints are valid.”

That I thought they were mostly nonsensical was something I didn’t say. She clearly had the money to cover it and-

“Hey!”

“Oh. Right. Thinker. Sorry.” Putting my fingers to my temples as a headache came on, I closed my eyes. “Jesus Christ… Try and understand where I’m coming from. I am way in over my head here.” My eyes opened once more. I guess you might have missed the memo that said this wasn’t my area of expertise?”

Funnily enough, if you were a total asshole, bio-tinker crap wasn’t my area of expertise. Regular Tinker crap wasn’t my area of expertise. My area of expertise was being an entirely normal Sixteen-year old girl that had, somehow, found herself as the only one that could do anything about Lisa’s problem after being the victim of a very complicated accident and a forced feeding… And, yes. It _was_ all up to me. Or so Lisa said.

Seeing as she wanted to get this all cleaned up even more than I did, somehow, I was inclined to believe that she meant what she said. The reasons as to why we couldn’t rely on the PRT had been well-reasoned enough to me. The SEP fields coming from the multiple labs spread throughout the city, and the personalized one around Lisa that only I could see through, made looking for help that would take us seriously a real bitch.

Customer anonymity was really biting us on the ass today.

Story of my life. There were other problems here, too many problems to count, but that was the big one right now. That and how my current summer job had just gone poof… Yes, I considered that a problem. When your every dollar went to the bills, you had to reprioritize.

“... Okay. Fine. I’ll try and stop giving you shit.” Lisa sat back heavily in her seat, bouncing on contact with a grimace of discomfort. The _jiggling_ and the clank of a bell that came with said bounce spread that discomfort instantly. “But I reserve the right to pout.”

“Go ahead. As long as you stop using me as a chew toy I don’t care.” I spread several of the papers out in front of me, irrationally hoping that I’d magically find the cure to all our problems with that single action. Of course it didn’t pan out like that, seeing as karma didn’t exist, but it was still interesting. “This is going to be hard enough.”

The Tinker we’d been talking about, one that had gone by ‘The Farmer’ to those in the know and just ‘boss’ to his employees, had been a massive pervert. A pervert that had been able to keep his perversion to himself for the most part, thank god, but still a pervert. This came through in every word of his private notes, the ideas he based his Tinkering on.

I just had to look at Lisa to see how far they went. At the six-foot-five woman that looked like she couldn’t decide whether she’d wanted to be a bodybuilder or a fertility idol while growing up and had decided to split the difference. Besides her abs and some of the definition in her arms and legs that you could have ground meat on, she looked almost pillow soft. Motherly even, if your idea of a mother stepped off the front of a high-budget porn… Case-53 porn at that.

There was a market for that. You learn all sorts of things at highschool.

She had cow ears now. Ears at the top and sides of her head, with her human ones missing entirely; you could only tell that was the case when she moved her head, shifting her wild mane of strawberry-blonde hair out of the way. There were tiny horns in between those ears as well, cute and ivory-white and peeking out of her curls while a cow’s tail lashed agitatedly about behind her.

… The size-too-small cow-print bikini and thong leaving indentations in her flesh was just too much for me to process at this point. It was better than her being naked, like she had been, but not by much.

They’d been the only clothes available in the entire place that would fit. That said enough about my boss’s priorities.

I muttered darkly to myself as I read through it, making sure to comprehend every word so that I wouldn’t have to think about how unfair the world was... It wasn’t as hard as it could have been. Whatever had been his Tinker field had given me a crash course in his equipment. How to use it, when to use it and how to maintain it when he wasn’t around to do it himself.

From what he claimed, his works were surprisingly rugged for Tinker-work. I wouldn’t know one way or the other, but it was definitely a lot simpler than I would have thought ‘science beyond human understanding’ should have been.

A twist of a wrench and a tap of a hammer every four days or so wasn’t hard at all. Between the two of us, or so Lisa assured me, we had whatever - this - was handled.

The only thing I had to do was repress just how we’d met.

==========

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The flowers were growing and the cows were mooing. The cocks weren’t crowing though. They hadn’t got those in yet. They’d be coming in around Friday so that we could diversify our product. In the end though, it was just another day on the farm.

That the farm was actually a repurposed warehouse, one of many for the ‘Happy Cow Company’ and its many variations of gourmet milk was just semantics. We had cows here. We farmed their milk. So, ergo, farm.

“That’s a good girl,” I gently patted the side of one of those aforementioned cows before getting back to my work as I made my way down the rest of the line. She deserved it for putting up with a newbie like me. “Good, good girl.”

The cow lowered its head some and started snuffling inquisitively at the fence in reply...and it was one of the cutest things I’d ever seen, to be honest. I’d never thought it would be this easy, and it probably wasn’t without all the modern appliances this place came with. _Really_ modern. As in, if they’d been any more modern, I’d think they were Tinkertech.

That was nonsense though. Because of course it was. Tinkertech farming devices were the silliest thing I’d ever heard of. Stupid.

Anyway, I couldn’t imagine it being any easier than it currently was. I was getting paid twenty dollars per hour, four hours a day, to tweak some feed machines and check the cow’s stress levels; conveniently, that last part was as easy as checking an electronic chart and pressing a button. The massage machines would be out and it would all be taken care of.

Yes, really. Massage machines. For cows. Cleaning machines too, brushes and combs and all sorts of crap I didn’t have a name for, for every occasion. Gourmet milk needed serious investment to get off the ground, I guess. I could see why.

I’d actually had some of the stuff. Chocolate-flavored milk, lightly sweetened and fresh from the cow, was a paradigm changer. How they did it I had no clue, but I could only assume that it came around to that ‘serious investment’ line. Crazy...and way above my paygrade.

Shrugging that off I continued my rounds, looking forward to parking my butt in the shift station and cracking open my book for the next thirty to forty-five minutes. Had I said that I liked my job yet? Because I did. While everyone else was busy working fast food for minimum wage, here I was making twenty an hour doing jack but the very basics that were expected of me.

And they’d (we all knew who) called me a wannabe hick for wanting to work with animals instead of flipping burgers made from said animals. Ha. Suckers.

And that was when, as if the universe had been listening, I began to hear a beeping. Loud, shrill and grating to my ears even as the cows behind me seemed able to ignore it entirely. They didn’t budge an inch while I, myself, was having a hard time not breaking a tooth as I looked around for what was making said noise.

Oh, God, it was like...like a dog whistle. A human whistle? Was there such a thing as a human whistle? I didn’t fucking know. All I knew was that if I didn’t turn it off I was going to get a headache not even a kettleful of my best-brewed tea would be able to handle it.

I made a really good tea.

It wasn’t hard to follow. It couldn’t have been, what with it drilling a hole in my skull the whole time I spent running down the aisle; sprinting. I’d never moved anywhere as fast as I did to that last pen, its chart flashing all sorts of pretty colors that meant all sorts of not pretty things. Things like how the cow’s stress had gone off the charts and how if it went any higher there was a chance of a heart attack.

I didn’t need to know that though to see the poor thing was in distress...and it broke my heart a little. I couldn’t help it. All of these cows were much better looking than the ones I’d seen on the tv, or when I’d gone to the farms outside of Brockton on a field trip. Healthier too. Visibly more _active_ with a sort of shine to them that I’d never seen on an animal before.

This one was something else though, even compared to them. While the other ones had been cute, this one was positively _gorgeous._ White and black like all the rest, but with streaks of blonde in between. While the rest of her kind shone, she _glowed_ with health and her eyes were so expressive I swore I could see a spark of intelligence behind them… Behind the clear and obvious panic.

I didn’t need to see her eyes to know she was on the edge, seeing as she’d run up against the gate hard enough to nearly pull it out of the floor, but it helped.

“Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck,” the cow’s extreme anxiety quickly proved to be contagious, the still going and strident whistle making it worse for the both of us while I decided what button to press or whether I should push a button at all. I didn’t think the massager was going to work this time. “Okay, give me a second, girl, and I’ll have you worked out in a-”

_Something_ grabbed me by the back of my head just before I pressed the massage button (that was all I was trained for, damn it!), right at the base of the ponytail. Then I was pulled forward and, just before that force was able to crack my head against the industrial steel, I found myself with a faceful of cow tit instead.

“WHAT THE FU-” My yelp of surprise ended when that faceful turned into a mouthful, a nipple sliding past my lips in an instant, with me being utterly ( _fuck_ ) unable to stop it; I nearly bit down. It was a close thing, one that wouldn’t have helped me for shit and would have just caused me and the cow damage. Still though, almost...instead, I did something worse. “URHM!”

I inhaled to scream and my mouth was full of milk. Sweet, creamy and so thick it was cloying milk. Swallowing it back so that I didn’t drown on vanilla had me taking another pull in reflex, the second taste somehow even _better_. Soothing, calming, delicious...and then something happened.

The world changed in between blinks.

Everything in it and how I felt, changed. New concepts, things I’d never seriously considered before ran through my head. Concepts like the meaning of life ( _to live_ ) and whether a tree still made a sound if there was no one there to hear ( _yes_ ). The economic and social reasons as to why the city I lived in was a shit heap ( _complicated_ ) and why Emma was such a fucking bitch.

The last answer surprised me. Where it had come from I had no idea. I just knew that it was the truth and that was that.

It was pretty bad. Also, indepth.

The ABB? Extreme traumatic experience? Maladapted defense response to said trauma and a lack of psychiatric help thanks to her dad being too damn cheap to pay for a therapist? Her just being mentally and physically predisposed towards a future as a mean girl and coked-up trophy wife after her modeling career fell off because she was too fat and surgical scars while walking the catwalk were gross?

I felt bad for all of a moment. Remembering what she’d done to my mom’s flute cleared that up real quick...as did the realization that I was still sucking. That I’d been sucking milk straight from a cow’s nipple and _that I still hadn’t stopped_.

As if on a cue the hand ( _Bessie’s)_ on my head let me go, my sudden need to escape instantly resulting in me flying backwards under my own power where I hit the concrete ass-first with a _thud_. No bounce. Just my bony butt and the threadbare Miss Militia wallet in my left back pocket punching a PRT brand into it through my jeans.

_Ow._

“Uhhhhh, hey? Hello? Are you, like, okay? That looked like it hurt. Totes.”

Looking up through some slight tearing and some badly askew glasses, the most I could see was a blur. A blur that most definitely was _not_ a cow, but a blur all the same. “What?”

“I, like, let you go because you’d had, like, _enough_ , and you just went, ya know, _whoosh_ ,” the blur continued with the most _vapid_ Cali girl impersonation I’d ever heard outside of a comedy sketch. So vapid it hurt and she’d only just started talking. “Then you went _bam_ and you sorta, you know, rolled around and said ‘fuck’ a lot.” They tittered. “Fuck.”

… Had I? I didn’t remember that at all… This place had workplace insurance, right? I really hoped so… Focus.

“Oh. Ah… Thanks for asking. If I’m okay, I mean. Not for the-” I grimaced, the pain in my left buttock now an oddly dull-sharp throb as I blinked away the tears and set my glasses to rights. “Who are you?”

Just my luck if it was a coworker. If they got that on tape I’d just die.

“Uh, Lisa? Duh? I’ve, like got the name tag right here, and stuff.” The blur tapped the chart in front of me insistently. The chart that I knew for a fact had said Bessie ( _false_ )... What? “Do your glasses, like, don’t work?”

I didn’t even deign to reply to that, my glasses finally falling into place as the last tear fell away...and I instantly wished that I’d kept them off.

“You should, like, complain to the manager. Throw a real bitchfit.” The completely naked lady that I’d been speaking to cocked her head at me, her smile somehow seemingly _less_ intelligent than the animals around us, chewing their cud… Just an impression. “But, like, after you let me out of here, you know? It's _super_ cold.”

( _It is_ )

I looked down at her chest without even thinking about it, the natural response to hearing a naked woman was cold. At the chest that she’d pushed through the bars, just around my head height. The chest with a pair of the most invitingly rosy, thumb-thick nipples I’d ever seen in my life. At the chest that- Oh.

“Uh, hey? Hi?”

A single drop of liquid fell from one of her tits and onto the floor.

“Can you let me out now?”

==========

I preferred not to think about it too hard.

“Then stop thinking about it! Stop it! Stop it right now!” Lisa shrieked, her face going from white to red in a heartbeat… This mind reading crap was going to get old real fast. “I’m not like that, damn it! I’m not!”

“I didn’t say-”

“See if I ever let you drink my milk again, you ass!”


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday had been a day. It had most definitely been a day. That was the understatement of the year but it still bore repeating anyway… Once more, with feeling. It had been a goddamn _day._  
  
I might have been understating things. You didn’t often find enlightenment at the end of a nipple after all. Often, meaning never. That was just something that didn’t happen. Shouldn’t happen. Fucking Tinkers.  
  
What, had death rays pointed at the moon fallen out of style? Had faceless masses of goons armed with futuristic weaponry and crap aim become tacky? Were people with animal parts the new ‘in’ thing?  
  
I just wanted to make my twenty dollars an hour, working four hours a day, and go home with a burger or something and the last half of a book. But, no. That wasn’t for me. That wasn’t for little ol’ Taylor Hebert.  
  
Now that I’d stumbled my way into the cape life, I had _responsibilities_. I had _things_ to do.  
  
“Where were you?” Lisa growled at me first thing, before I’d even pulled the keys out of the warehouse door from the inside of her pen. “It's three in the afternoon!”  
  
And I had to deal with shit like this. I’d thought I’d avoided the pitfalls of customer service, thanks to what Lisa and I had got up to with the computers but, well, this sure showed me, didn’t it? … Was this how it felt like to be a cape minion? Was this how my mom had felt working with Lustrum? She’d been a lot tougher than I was, that was for sure.   
  
This was my first day working with Lisa and I already wanted to strangle her.  
  
“Yeah. I’m here at three. Like we changed my schedule to yesterday. What else do you want from me? To get here an hour early? And have the other employees start asking questions?” I shot back while punching in the code to her unit, starting the process that was popping the steel cage door open wide for her to stomp through. “What crawled up your ass today? You were the one that planned all this.”  
  
Whatever _this_ was. It was hard to put a name to it. I doubted there was a definition in a dictionary somewhere that could describe my life at the moment. Or my life before for that matter.  
  
 _“Strange.”_  
  
… Ignoring that. Let's just say it was complicated and leave where it was.  
  
“Well you should have known there would be issues today! You sucked my smarts out! I wasn’t running on full cylinders! You should have known better, damn it!” Lisa continued to shout from where she was leaning against the fence, acting like it was _my_ fault that she had to go back at night so as to avoid suspicion; A cow wandering around on its own power tended to draw the eye. “What’s taking so - long?”  
  
The crack in her voice near the end sent an unexplained shiver down my spine. One that I ignored for the moment (she could hold on a little longer) as I waited for the lock to cycle...and didn’t slam my bag down like I wanted to. No matter how good it might have felt to let loose even just that much, I had a thermos and several notebooks in there. One bad thump was all I needed to do the Trio’s job for them; cows didn’t like loud noises either. Couldn’t forget that.  
  
I still resented that I’d had my head screwed with, of course I did, but it was useful from time-to-time. Causing a stampede in a warehouse sounded like the worst fucking thing I could possibly do and that was really saying something. I was the goddamn queen of doing the worst fucking thing I could possibly do.  
  
I’d decided to listen to Lisa when she told me we should take the company over, unofficially, until we found out what had happened to my boss, after all. Sure, the data I’d been given had given me a primer on how everything worked, but this was so far over my head that the situation was sharing space with the moon… That I’d agreed anyway, just because I preferred a summer job over actually going to school, didn’t say good things about my decision-making skills.  
  
I was in _high school_. What the fuck was I doing?  
  
“Damn it! God fucking damn it!” Lisa cried out again, that _edge_ in her voice that had made me shiver the first time around causing a full-body shudder. The slam of what I could only assume was her body running full up against the metal rang out soon after. “ ** _Let me out!_** ”  
  
Any anger or frustration that I’d been feeling evaporated before I’d even fully turned around, taken away by the not quite painful shock that ran down my spine. Her words, or just the sheer _distress_ in them, flipped a switch in my head. Procedures began running through my head. Checklists. Methods to fix whatever was wrong before it got any worse.  
  
It was the same junk that had gone through my head as I ran down the aisle while an alarm tried to turn me permanently deaf. I hadn’t noticed it before, what with me having been entirely ignorant at the time, but it was the exact same thing.  
  
There was a cow that was in trouble and I needed to get off my ass and do something about it. Knowing what it was, I was quick to shake it off. It was even quicker to return when I finally got a good look at the blonde that had been screaming my ear off since I’d got here.  
  
“Holy crap.” Was the first thing to leave my mouth as I took her in. “What the hell happened to you?”  
  
Instead of the picture of an apoplectic, entitled customer demanding that we honor an expired coupon from a different chain, I saw _her_. She looked sick. Her face, no, her entire body was flushed various shades of red. Sweat was dripping down her frame from every pore in her body, her hair sticking to her forehead like plaster as the upper half of her heaving chest shone brightly under the overhead lights.  
  
 _“Shiny.”_  
  
“I’m a cow!” Lisa wailed. “It's three in the afternoon! What do you think that means!?”  
  
I barely managed to tear my eyes away from the sight, something uncomfortable wriggling around in _my_ chest as I took in Lisa’s neighbor, Blossom. At Blossom who was happily chewing her cud as her automatic milker chugged along… Saying it was Tinker-made was giving it far too much credit. The only real difference between it and a regular automatic milker was that it required less maintenance. I couldn’t have used it otherwise. And maybe some ergonomic-  
  
That was as far as I got in that train of thought, before the glaringly obvious facts of the matter metaphorically kicked me in the head. Most likely literally, courtesy of Lisa, if I’d taken any longer.   
  
Three in the afternoon. That was milking time.  
  
“Fuck,” I said under my breath as I rushed over to Lisa’s pen and began punching in the sequence for the emergency release.  
  
We’d have to erase that from the records later.  
  
“Yes,” Lisa hissed out from between her gritted teeth as she blinked sweat out of her eye, dainty fingers beginning to leave a depression in the steel fence strong enough to withstand a...super bull? We had super bulls? Where the hell were those? “Fuck.”  
  
“And you couldn’t do it yourself?” I questioned. I didn’t shout. That wouldn’t help anyone, especially now. Especially _me_. “That isn’t a thing you can do?”  
  
“What do you think, dipshit?” I could hear her teeth grinding despite the fact I was ten steps away from her, over the clatter of the bucket and stool I’d just picked up. At this point I was running on instinct; thinking about what I was going to do was the enemy. “There’s some kind of fucking - _mental block_ \- that won’t let me handle it.”  
  
Of course there was. The Farmer might have paid well, but… Yeah. I’d never be able to look him in the eyes.  
  
“Get off the gate.” With one last press of a button, and her taking a hasty, jiggling step back, the magnetic seals popped away with a solid _clunk_ ; I ended up being the one to stomp in, my sneakers going from foundation concrete to unnaturally soft, green grass between steps. “The automatic one didn’t work either?”  
  
“No. I couldn’t even trick myself to stand near it,” Lisa hissed as I dropped my equipment and set it up, hopes dashed. “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“What do you think I’m doing?”   
  
I firmed my resolve and forced myself to look at her head on. At - all of her. At the _bottom_ half of her breasts, her cow print bra barely holding up against all the pressure a pair of tits that had taken on an extra two cup sizes could give. A pair of tits that were spilling out over the thin triangles that kept her decent, its straps digging sharply into her flesh as thin streams of milk leaked through the thick material of her bra to mix with the sweat lining her stomach.  
  
 _“Pretty.”_  
  
Man. This power was really running out of juice at this point, wasn’t it? I’d known that already, seeing as it had been giving me single word replies to questions I’d never asked, all of them with the depth of the last bit of tea at the bottom of a cup, but _wow_.  
  
… Moving on.  
  
“I’m doing my goddamn job. Or that’s what I’m pretending to do.” I slapped my hands together and rubbed them like I was trying to start a fire. Cows didn’t like cold hands and I didn’t feel like testing whether Lisa could handle it otherwise. “I’m running on Tinkertech-given training right now, and you’re really screwing with my suspension of disbelief.”  
  
I wasn’t even lying. Like I’d said, I was running on instinct. Those procedures had come back again and I was following them by rote, with all that implied.  
  
I was going to be in the shower for a while later, scrubbing away the shame... Still better than Winslow though, so, meh.  
  
“Hey. Hey, what? What the hell are you talking about?” Lisa shook her head; sweat flying, eyes wide and fresh I-cups swinging fast enough to give someone a concussion as I invaded her personal space. “You’re crazy! That isn’t what I meant! That isn’t going to-”  
  
Like many things that day, like my self respect, her issues with what I was going to do to her didn’t last. She didn’t even _try_ to dodge (I wasn’t sure she _could_ ) when I raised a hand, put it forward, and lightly pinched a nipple through her top.  
  
It wasn’t hard to do. Thanks to all the damp it was obvious as hell.  
  
“M-moo!” Lisa let slip past her lips, causing my cheeks to warm with embarrassment as a line of milk soaked right through; the violent slap of her hand over her mouth sending several drops of white in my direction where it fell just short of my hoodie... Our eyes met briefly for a second. Very briefly, her skin gained an extra shade of red as she looked at the ceiling instead. “That didn’t happen.”  
  
“No it didn’t, and we’ll destroy anything that says that it did.” I said calmly, as soothing as I could manage as I gently nudged her into position. “What were we even talking about?”  
  
“Don’t patronize me.” Lisa shot me a scathing look. “I hate you, I hate all this, and most importantly, I hate your fucking boss.” She seethed, resentfully allowing herself to be guided by my gentle and (artificially) experienced hands.  
  
“You can hate all you want, and I won’t deny you that. But I need to do my job okay?” I said, patting her on the side of her torso like I did with any of the other cows to soothe their nerves.  
  
Thankfully she hadn’t developed any sort of eye based power due to my Boss’s Tinkering. However, she was still perfectly capable of caving my head in so I didn’t push my luck much further than that. I just stepped around her back and pulled lightly until the tortured knot on her bra gave way, allowing her breasts to fall free with a heavy _slap_ against her skin.  
  
… That had sounded like it hurt.  
  
“You and everything you stand for sucks.” Lisa said, her voice now carrying undercurrents of pure need and short-lived relief.   
  
I just nodded along as she subconsciously, or maybe even consciously with her being far too proud to admit it, clumsily lowered herself until she was at the right position for the bucket to find some use... I couldn’t help but lick my lips at this, my mouth dry and throat tight as what I was about to do hit me through my professionalism.  
  
I was about to milk a human being. That was fucking weird. Weirdly easy for me to rationalize as it being a necessary evil as well. If this kept up I was going to have to reevaluate my place on the Kinsey Scale. I couldn’t help it though. Well, I could, but not really.  
  
Lisa’s breasts were amazing _._ Straight, not straight, I had to say it like it was. They were perfectly symmetrical. Smooth and without even a hint of sag, with a perfect sort of _roundness_ that begged for someone to try and fit them in their hands, no matter how impossible it was.  
  
Her nipples looked even better than yesterday. Tasty even, thanks to the beads of cream trickling off the tips and… Focus.  
  
I lightly pinched Lisa’s nipple, quickly distracting myself from my thoughts. I had only applied enough pressure that you could only start to feel it, but that had been more than enough. Lisa’s left hand shot up and into her mouth as she bit down hard on it, risking the chance that she’d hurt herself rather than have her pride hurt.  
  
Boy if that didn’t sound familiar.   
  
A steady stream of milk just about flew into the bucket with the ringing sound of fluid against metal as I fought my instincts to milk her like I would a normal cow. Once again, she was a human being...mostly. The steady stream that lasted for a good ten seconds before it started to taper off made it hard to remember.  
  
That one pull had just opened the tap and we weren’t even close to done. It was inhuman how much milk she had...and it was both concerning and a relief to watch Lisa’s reaction to what I’d just done. Her face went slack. Her eyelids dropped to half mast and she mumbled nonsense as her hand fell back to the ground to keep her stable, all while I took her other tit in hand.  
  
“Moo!” Lisa made no attempt to hide her reaction the second time around, another stream of milk into the bucket taking away her pride and a good chunk of her intelligence... And I had to say that the most awkward part of this was that she had said ‘moo’ like it was a word, instead of making the sound. So I was unable to pretend I was just milking a cow.   
  
This was my life now, I guess.  
  
“MOOOO!” Her next cry came out even louder this time, her dull eyes snapping open wide as I slowly started a proper milking rhythm and stared off into the middle distance. Not nearly as forceful, but more than enough. Despite just one of her breasts being larger than both of my hands put together, I managed to get a good enough grip anyway. Maybe too good.  
  
My fingers sank right into her flesh, taking the place of her bra straps without hesitation or resistance as her heartbeat ran through my palm. She was warm and as soft as she looked and...damn it.  
  
Lisa wasn’t making my current existential crisis any easier as her moos started to become low. Husky. Almost sensual as I continued my work, swallowing whatever saliva I had in my mouth while hoping for the best; With my thumb and forefingers firmly attached to her nipples, the rest of my hand gently kneaded at her to keep the milk flowing… It was funny how, as her breathing got calmer and she began to cool down, I did the opposite.  
  
My gay thoughts hadn’t caught up to me yet, but they were really working at it.  
  
“ **Mooo**.” And nooooow we were at the bubbly stage of her milking; near the end of the road far faster than I’d expected thanks to me being busy with avoiding said gay thoughts. Her breasts began to bulge between my fingers as they lost a cup size, the heat coming off her body causing beads of moisture to build up on my face as the cream in the bucket neared the top with every pump.  
  
“Almost done,” I said, my voice as calm as I could make it in my situation. Not very calm at all in other words. “Just a couple more and you’ll be done.”  
  
Redundant? Yes. Did I care? No.  
  
“Like, thanks! I’m feeling, like, _so_ much better now that I got all that milk out,” Lisa chirped, the sudden happy flapping of an ear going across my cheek hard enough to make it sting...and I couldn’t even hold it against her. Blaming her for anything would be like blaming a puppy. “I think I can, like, get on with my day now, now that my titties are empty.”  
  
Like a really, really _dumb_ puppy.  
  
“I didn’t say I was done. I said I was almost done.” I explained to her. Slowly. Slowly, and with great regret. If I let her go now, I just knew it was going to bite me in the butt later. Her shrieks weren’t exactly the sweetest music I’d ever heard. “Those are two different things and you should probably-”  
  
“Come here, you~!” Acting is if she didn’t hear me, or just didn’t understand (which might be true), I found her hands on _me_. I found myself sitting on her lap, my head stuck between the jiggling orbs I’d been handling up until this point as she gave me a great, big _hug_. “You’re like, just the best!”  
  
What.  
  
“I- uh, wha-” I babbled as the cow girl lightly swung me from side-to-side, her boobs bouncing off each side of my skull with every move she made. The light flush I’d had before was gone now, now replaced with the feeling that my head was going to explode; kill me now. “I was just doing what I needed to do!”  
  
“And I totally appreciate it!” She nuzzled me, burying her nose in my hair while making all sorts of weird noises that gave those gay thoughts a rocket to ride on… Cow Lisa was so much more affectionate than regular Lisa it wasn’t even funny. “But, ya know, I got some stuff I need and, like, I kinda need your help again?”  
  
“Help with what?” I croaked as she squeezed me a little tighter. Milk audibly squirted under the pressure.   
  
Help.   
  
I needed help.  
  
“My stuff is…” She lowered her voice. Looked around the room suspiciously. Put her mouth close to my ear and damn near gave me a heart attack while doing it. “Outside.”  
  
That explained everything. It really did.  
  
“W-whatever you need!” I squirmed, arms not quite flailing around in the air but damn near close as I fought for my freedom before I keeled over with a stroke. “Just let go of me!”  
  
Lisa hummed. “Do I have to though? You, like, smell really nice.”  
  
Too much. Way too much.  
  
“Oh my God, please. Kill me now. Fucking end me.” I wheezed out what felt like my last breath. “Please."  
  
“Noooooooooo!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Taylor! Taylor!”   
  
My temple throbbed. Painfully.   
  
“Tayloooooor!”  
  
“I’m busy thinking Lisa!” I managed to say from between my teeth. And I was. I was thinking really, really hard. I was packing years worth of thought into several minutes, breaking my head over an existential crisis that I shouldn’t have had to deal with. Again. “Give me a second!”  
  
Give me a week.  
  
“What is there to think about? Why think?” Lisa whined as she draped herself over the opposite side of the workbench I was sitting at. I couldn’t help but pucker my lips as her breasts _squished_ all over the top, her bra in no way ready to deal… That thing was going to need washing before it started smelling like old milk. Fuck me with a cactus. “What’s there to think about?”  
  
“Plenty.”  
  
Thinking wasn’t boring. Hard. That was it. Thinking was hard. It really was. Trying to do all this shit by myself was really chapping my ass. And I was by myself. That wasn’t metaphorical. I might as well have been handling all of this mess by myself for all it mattered.  
  
You couldn’t call Lisa as she was now helpful in any way. You couldn’t have called her helpful most of the time from what little experience I had with her. A few hours packed into a couple of days wasn’t really enough time to get to know someone but, I had to say, her idea of a first impression hadn’t impressed.  
  
“Thinking is how we get things done.” I grimaced before turning back to look down and into the bucket full of creamy liquid at my feet, my reflection staring back at me from an only slightly bubbly top layer. “Thinking is how we’re going to get your stuff and come right back before anyone figures out that something is wrong.”  
  
I could understand why some athletes dosed themselves to the gills for maximum gains now. Being healthy and fit was hard work. If you could make it easier, make yourself better faster, why not do so? Why not just - skip all the boring stuff and beat the competition anyway? That was the question.  
  
That slippery slope was a tempting one, a slope that I was right at the edge of myself. Putting _this_ particular needle in my arm was something I was having problems with though. Because of course I was. I’d just finished cleaning human breast milk out of my hair less than ten minutes ago. There were stains in my hoody that might very well never come out, even if those stains were purely mental and emotional.  
  
If I didn’t feel a little hesitant after everything, there would have been something wrong with me. This was a lot to process for me, alright? Also, this had to be said. It was just a reminder, reinforcement as to something I’d already known, I wasn’t gay. Really. I’d had some weird thoughts lately, sure, but after milking a human fertility idol-slash-heifer, they’d been unavoidable.  
  
Lisa bounced in place, doe-eyes wide and guileless as she impatiently waited for me to stop thinking and start paying attention to her again. To her stupid words and stupid hair and stupid, gigantic, soft, heavy...  
  
I wasn’t gay. God damn it.  
  
“Are you done yet? Like, seriously, what is there to think about?” Lisa broke her long string of quiet, and one of my last three nerves, over her knee as she sprung up and onto her feet; I might have just sprung a muscle in my eye from how much effort I’d put into not looking. I didn’t think that was even a _thing_ but, well, fuck it. “It's not hard. We just have to, like, get on the bus and stuff.”  
  
My contemplation as to whether I should drink human bodily fluids for a quick boost was temporarily put on hold in favor of me feeling a moment of actual pity. Of giving her a look that held all that pity I was feeling, more pity than even a hundred dog shelter videos put together could inflict upon me at once. That was a lot. I wasn’t heartless.  
  
“Uh...are you sick?” She cocked her head. “You’re looking kinda funny. Do you need to, y’know, lie down?”  
  
She was so fucking dumb it hurt. And, well, I guess that sort of decided things, didn’t it? She was dumb. I was not. I could be less not dumb.  
  
Someone had to be.  
  
I took a stand as well. “Get me a cup.”  
  
If I was going to do this I wasn’t going to put my face in it like an animal.  
  
Lisa gasped. “But aren’t buckets, like, giant cups already? If you think about it? We already have one of those so, y’know, do you _really_ need a cup?” She held her hands up and started doing a sort of fluttering motion with them. What she meant by that, I had no clue and did my best not to care as I walked off and went to get the cup myself. I should have known better. “Where are you going?”  
  
A meaningless grumble was my reply as I ransacked the local water cooler, all of twenty feet away, of several of its paper liquid holders. Several, as in half the stack. I had no idea how long this was going to go on and, until I did have one, I was going to have at least one of these nearby at all times.  
  
Sure, it was only twenty feet, but twenty feet was more than long enough to have second thoughts and feel regret. Anyway, after returning to a round of applause from an inappropriately awed Lisa who had quite clearly thought the water cooler was just bubbly background, I found myself back at the bucket. With it now on the workbench instead of on the floor in its former use as my mirror and me with tie dye paper in hand.  
  
With it this close to my face, I had to admit - it didn’t smell that bad. It just smelled like milk. Good milk, with a vanilla-like finish, just like it tasted; the butterfat ratio had to have been at least five percent. Maybe even six, the other voices in my head told me, beyond what the market would have called premium.  
  
As long as you ignored the circumstances involved in its creation, and that it came from a person and that it could give powers, this could have sold on the open market for top-tier rates. For the not-so-open-markets, the voices continued, the bucket in front of me would be somewhere in the thousands… Without the powers.  
  
 **Argh**.  
  
“You’re doing that, uh, thing with your eyes again. Where, you know, you don’t blink?” Lisa blinked slowly for what I kindly assumed was emphasis. “Doesn’t that hurt?”  
  
“More than you know.” I sighed, grousing for the sake of it as I dipped the cup in, skimming right off the top. “Why couldn’t you have been chocolate?”  
  
“Chocolate?” Lisa snorted. “I’m people, silly, not chocolate. Duh.”  
  
I had nothing good to say to that. Or anything to say at all that wouldn’t have made me feel worse than Lisa would, seeing as they probably wouldn’t understand why they should be insulted. I just pinched my nose, closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I threw Lisa’s milk into my mouth and pretended I was a big girl.  
  
I'd have been happier if this had tasted like medicine. Not happy, but happier. Cherry flavor even, crappy as it was. But, no. This tasted fine. Better than fine and, damn it, it went down _smooth_. Easy, like water if water stuck to your every taste bud, soaking them in scientifically perfected flavor and texture.  
  
So not like water at all. Also, could you even call Tinkertech science? Was that in any way accurate? I, as someone who had had the dubious privilege that was having (Thinker powers) Tinkertech used on me to turn me into a Tinkertech using minion, had some doubts.  
  
Science wouldn’t have been able to get me to go for seconds without thinking about it...like I’d done just now. One second I’d been thinking, the next I’d filled up another cup and sucked it down like I was in a desert and it was the only thing to drink for miles around. I hadn’t meant to do that. Neither had I meant to go for thirds. Thirds which I hadn’t even finished with yet.  
  
What the hell was I doing?  
  
 _Fixing a minor case of malnutrition. Having your lunch for the day. Cleansing your palate. Gaining temporary superpowers._  
  
Oh. Right. That… Wait. What was that first one again?  
  
“Oh, wow, you really like it, don’t you?” Lisa breathed, reminding me that I didn’t have the time to worry about something as small as a presumably fixed health issue. Now I had a cowgirl leaning over me, hands clasped in front of her so that she could cast a shadow over me with her breasts alone. “Do I really taste that good?”  
  
 _The taste is more than agreeable to human sensibilities._  
  
A shiver ran down my back and right out my arms in a spasm before she’d even finished her question. “It's alright.”  
  
“Oh.” She pouted and leaned away from me, giving me the chance to pound my chest in an attempt to get my heart beating to the correct rhythm again. I was too young to have a heart attack. This stress was aging me before my time, I swear; I wasn’t gay. “Well, are you done thinking _now_?”  
  
“Give me a second.”  
  
 _Disguise is possible. Multiple steps are required._  
  
Were there? Could something be done, really? How? That was a question right there, a real one. Didn’t Lisa look like a cow to everyone that saw her? Wouldn’t trying to get a cow on public transportation be an exercise in frustration and eventual jail time if Lisa did a Lisa, making me responsible for whatever Lisa had Lisa’d?  
  
That had made a great deal more sense than it had any right to… Alright. So. What can be done?  
  
 _A sheaf of construction paper for a mask is required. The representation should be recognizable as female._  
  
“Alright,” I mumbled. “I’m following you.”  
  
“Who are you talking to, Taylor?” Lisa began turning in place, doing little hops that made me glad that I had hands to put my face into. “Where are they?”  
  
 _A cloth sheet, large. Enough to cover the average human fully._  
  
That made sense. “I’m talking to myself, Lisa. Don’t worry about it.” Her bell continued to clank and I knew my words had gone unheard. “Next?”  
  
 _There is a pair of lycra pants in the fourth drawer of the second workbench from the door to the processing room. It will complete the disguise. The SEP field will be forced to compensate._  
  
My mouth hung open. My eyes narrowed as I, slowly, lifted myself from my palms to glare at the ceiling in disbelief. What with the voices being out of my reach, that was the best I could do. “Excuse me?”  
  
 _They should, with some effort, be wearable by the one you are attempting to disguise._  
  
My lips pursed like I’d just eaten a lemon. Lycra pants? What? _Why?_ Why were they even here?  
  
 _The Farmer enjoyed-_  
  
“Aaaaaand, we’ll stop there,” I said as I jumped out of my chair like it was on fire. I hadn’t known my respect for the man that had given me my job could fall much lower, but I guess I could still be surprised. “I know what to do now. Give me, uh...fifteen minutes.”  
  
Longer than that would be better, to be honest. Like a great many other things in my life as I’d come to learn, preschool arts and crafts had never been my forte. Making a paper mask was going to take a while.  
  
 _It doesn’t have to be perfect._  
  
I had my pride, god damn it.  
  
“But that’s, like, all day!” Lisa whined.  
  
I gave her a glare. “Make it twenty then.”  
  
“Nooooooo!”  
  
==========  
  
Why it had taken until Einstein to prove relativity was a thing was a mystery. Having to watch Lisa on the bus was an eternity, no matter what my borrowed powers told me. That only five minutes had passed was a filthy, dirty lie.  
  
“I see with my little eye,” Lisa excitedly said next to me, bouncing up and down in her seat and jostling me in turn; This had all sorts of very distracting effects on her very distracting body. My repeated reassurances of my hetrosexuality were starting to ring somewhat hollow by now by dint of the fact that I had to keep reminding myself. “Something that starts with the letter c!”  
  
 _Homosexuality is-_  
  
Shut up.  
  
“That’s a cloud,” I said back for the fourth time so far. The one woman with kids on the bus, with one of them currently giving losing a finger up their nose a try, flashed me a wary look; Lisa’s mask and sheet ‘disguise’ was holding. The Stranger effect that the Farmer has managed to graft onto Lisa was - kind of scary. All it took to short circuit the effect and leave most people clueless was me covering her up and making her as shapeless as possible. That was harder than it sounded. “What’s next?”  
  
I can’t believe that I was saying this, but thank God the Farmer was a massive pervert. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without him.  
  
“Oh! You’re really good at this! Uhm…” She bounced some more. I tried not to get a concussion as her left tit went past my head with all the force of a boulder falling. “Something that starts with a m! I spy it!”  
  
“That’s a mailbox,” I said through gritted teeth. If I managed to get through this, I was going to see a dentist. I might not have cracked anything yet, but it was only a matter of time. “What else do you have for me?”  
  
There were five seconds of silence. Long, blissful silence. I might have said some things about Lisa as she normally was but, no matter how much of a bitch she was, at least she wasn’t _this_.  
  
“This mask is itchy,” Lisa said as she started to fiddle with it. Lifting it up wasn’t far away. “And I can’t even see right…”  
  
Oh my god, _no_.  
  
My heart dropped into my stomach as I lunged forward, trying to put it back on her before anyone could notice.  
  
“Is that a cow?” My face twitched as my eyes rolled toward the person that had just spoken. Now, in between slapping at Lisa’s face while she complained and whined, I stared in horror as an older gentleman in a boiler suit squinted at us in confusion. The adrenaline that had just been dumped into my system, combined with my stolen powers, suddenly made me able to analyze more details than I had thought possible.  
  
Like how he had a terrible case of shortsightedness that I could take advantage of. And I did so, mostly by jerking Lisa down by a horn, getting myself some more whining as I knotted the wire that kept her mask on to both of them, then letting her go. It had felt like forever, again.  
  
It had only been three seconds.  
  
The man squinted at us some more, raised a pair of glasses to his eyes, then blinked. “... I need to get more sleep.”  
  
And I needed to breathe.  
  
“Taylor? Why does he need to get more sleep?” Lisa asked me, slow to comprehend the crisis we had just managed to avoid.  
  
I stuffed my hands into my hoodie pockets, trying to hide how they were trembling. I could say that, not only to deflect but because of how the data seemed to stream into my head. Talking about joint pain, wear and tear on his hands, and how many hours of sleep debt he had racked up over the years. I felt for him. “Because he works hard.”  
  
“Why does he work so hard?” Lisa asked. I didn’t even blink at it. It was a very good question for once, one that had the power working overtime. We now both knew why he worked so hard, or at least I did, but it was figuring out the systematic issues that resulted in a 51-year old, mildly diabetic man having to spend more time at work than with his own family.  
  
… I didn’t like it. I didn’t like it at all.  
  
“Because life sucks.” I finally said as the powers summed it up for me. If we ever managed to get out of this situation, running for office on a reform platform was in the realm of possibility. Who needs economic models or simulations when you have superpowers, right?  
  
“Oh,” Lisa said simply.  
  
Yeah. Oh.  
  
=========  
  
“Thank fucking Christ,” I muttered to myself as I turned the doorknob. Here we were. Finally at her apartment. Her really, really nice apartment; thank god all of her stuff had been in a locker in back or we’d have been shit out of luck. I don’t know how to pick locks, and Lisa kicking the door in would draw the attention that I just went through hell to avoid.  
  
Her costume had been in there too. It hadn’t taken long for me to figure that its time was over and done with. Lisa had clearly outgrown it. By a lot. A lot, a lot. Just the tail _alone_ would have made putting on impossible… And it explained why she didn’t have much trouble slapping on a size-too-small pair of pants on demand. It wasn’t a hard jump in terms of logic.  
  
Putting on a skintight spandex bodysuit had gotten her used to it. She’d put those pants on like she’d had some practice at stuffing her fat ass into clothes that just didn’t fit. I squashed the thought of how she would look in a version of it made to fit her current size… Fuck it I might be gay, I don’t care at this point. I just want this over with.  
  
 _Sexuality of the species exists on a spectrum._  
  
How very useful, powers. Tell me something I didn’t already know, why don’t you? I sighed as I got nothing more than silence from it. If this is what it was like _after_ the Farmer had toned it down, no wonder Lisa had been looking for an adjustment. It must have been insufferable before.  
  
“TV!” Lisa chirped happily as she damn near bowled me over, rushing over to the boob tube like the child she mentally was. She then flopped down onto the couch in front of the TV with all her weight… There was a lot of that these days. “I missed it!”  
  
I couldn’t help but cringe as I heard springs give way from inside of it, tortured metal snapping and springs thrumming. Hopefully, that wasn’t something Lisa was too attached to.   
  
Lisa then ripped the mask from her face, leaving nothing behind but bits of wire before following it up by removing the sheet. I sighed. That she didn’t rip it as well might very well have been the best possible outcome...and then she reached around to her back and started fiddling with the bra strings and I found myself suddenly very busy.  
  
Yes, I’d had to dress her earlier. Yes, I’d milked her. I’d done both of those things... But I couldn’t allow myself to sink into self-delusion in these circumstances. I wasn’t milking a cow or whatever other things I told myself to get through the day. Lisa had just gone entirely topless for comfort while watching TV.  
  
… I had stuff to do.  
  
Swiftly leaving Lisa behind, I started poking through any and everywhere my powers told me to look at that wasn’t in or part of the living room. There were a few, enough to help me get my anxiety under control again… Not that it was all that bad at the moment, to be honest. I’d been anxious for the last couple of days and I think I’d just about exhausted myself on that front.  
  
That was nice, I guess?  
  
There were a few things I decided to wait until Lisa was lucid before touching. Things like the multiple safes around the house that she most likely wouldn’t appreciate me looking too closely at. The cheap-looking jewelry box that was actually made of some sort of titanium alloy and had a bomb that would go off without a key and a whispered password... A whole bag of phones, unused.   
  
The one thing I did have to grab was her laptop. Above all else, if nothing else was done today, that’s what I needed to grab. Lisa could access whatever resources that she had, as promised, and see if she could find out what had happened to make our lives as difficult as they were and, hopefully, put in a fix.  
  
I think I needed a raise. We could start there. Looking for the things that Lisa considered to be most important wasn’t in my job description and negotiations were needed.  
  
“Laptop, laptop. Where are you, laptop?” I muttered to myself as I rooted through her room like the sort of bloodhound I now was. I didn’t even blink as I stuck my hand into her underwear drawer. After everything I’ve seen and done lately? A supportive purple lace bra was downright puritan.  
  
The long, thick, purple object beneath that underwear had me closing that drawer and moving on without regrets.  
  
If she wanted it so badly, she could pick it up herself. Jesus. No. Fuck that.  
  
Going to her closet, I methodically moved the hanging clothes aside before taking out the largest, saggiest item in the place. It took a while. Pantsuit, pantsuit, mini-skirt and crop top, a bunch of hoodies that Lisa apparently liked to wear when she had an off day...we were more alike when it came to fashion than I thought.  
  
I might be able to get one of these on her if I cut the head some, just to get her horns through. Then I could take a sharpie to it and see if adding spots would get around the stupid Master programming in some fashion.   
  
_Possible. More data required._  
  
However, I was just going to assume the one that had “Alexandria’s #1 fan” on the back was ironic. It had been chosen. It was now ready for a greater purpose; that purpose being getting around halfway down a cow person’s stomach and pushing up their already visibility titanic tits like a sports bra.  
  
Truly, only Alexandria could have pulled off such a feat. Hilarious… I was done for today. Done. Where the hell was the laptop? Just that… A strong feeling forced my head to turn towards the nightstand, where a foil-lined bag innocently sat.  
  
No signals in or out, huh? Paranoid, but I could see why. I zipped it up with a small smile on my face and put it under my arm to join the hoodie.  
  
Things were finally working out.  
  
And then Lisa danced into the room with nothing on, not even her panties, and that smile was wiped away like it had never been.  
  
“Oh, hi, Taylor! Commercials take forever, don’t they?” She gave me a wave, uncaring of the fact that she’d just shown me that there was no carpet to match her drapes. Lisa was completely smooth down there, with some serious padding and - this is how it started, wasn’t it? This is how poor, impressionable young girls like me became lesbians, wasn’t it? “I thought I’d find something to pass the time!”  
  
She started rummaging through the drawer I’d left behind less than five minutes ago, forcing me to duck my head like I was a wide-eyed turtle as I caught onto where this was going in an instant.  
  
“I’ve never used this before and I’ve, like, got no idea why? It doesn’t look _that_ scary.” She waved her dildo about like a floppy magic wand. A veiny, floppy magic wand. “Actually, I think it looks kind of cute. Doesn’t it look cute?”  
  
That raise just kept getting bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa wasn’t smart. That was something she knew. She used to be smart, but she wasn’t smart now. She had only become smart enough to understand this...a couple of minutes ago? She was getting smarter, but it wasn’t happening qui...qua...fast enough for her to feel bad about not being smart.  
  
It didn’t bother her.  
  
It was actually sorta nice, not having to think too hard. Thinking too hard had been, uh...bad for her sleep. And stuff. And for having fun. Smart Lisa was always worrying about something. Or she was worrying about worrying about something. Or she was just being mean to be mean and it made her forehead all scrunchy and gave her wrinkles.  
  
Their power had said so, so it must have been true. That was why Lisa was like this now. Lisa was like this because smart Lisa wanted to be young and pretty forever and not a scrunchy twenty year old lady and had the money to make it happen.  
  
Lisa wasn’t supposed to be like this, but she was now. That was a good thing. Lisa liked being herself. She was a lot nicer than smart Lisa.  
  
There was nothing wrong with being nice. When you were nice, other people were nice to you. If you were mean, so were other people. It wasn’t hard. Sometimes, smart Lisa wasn’t that smart. That was just what Lisa thought.  
  
The blonde had to wonder what there _was_ to feel bad about. Nothing, like, came to mind. She was at home now. Taylor was getting all her stuff for smart Lisa to use to do smart Lisa things. Now she didn’t have to wear all the stuffy clothes Taylor had forced her to put on so that they could go outside, her wet bra and panties and that stupid mask.   
  
Now she had _TV_. She’d missed it. Her pen didn’t have one. The warehouse didn’t have one either; That was a thing that smart Lisa and Lisa agreed on. They needed their boob tube to pass the time, because passing time was _boring._ What were they going to do, read?  
  
Lisa...wasn’t a good reader. Words didn’t make lots of sense on paper. And Smart Lisa didn’t like putting effort in. Ever. For anything. Reading something she didn’t have to read wasn’t fun to her. That she already knew the endings just by looking at the first few pages wasn’t good either. Movies were like that too.  
  
Smart Lisa was bored a lot. Or angry. Or bored and angry. She’d also been dis...das...she’d really wanted to be able to enjoy a hobby that wasn’t being mean again. Really, really bad.  
  
Lisa as she was now was never supposed to exist. That was why smart Lisa had been even meaner than usual lately. Also, she wasn’t getting milked enough. It _hurt_ when that happened. It got her all sweaty and chilly and horny but...But, oh well. Lisa was here now. She was here now, watching TV. Nice and, like, comfortable and with a good friend helping her out in the other room.  
  
Lisa, like, liked Taylor. She made the hurt and stress of full boobies go away and she never yelled at Lisa when she was Lisa. Not too loud anyway. Smart Lisa liked her too actually. Smart Lisa just didn’t like telling people things like that because it would make her look weak. Or something? Lisa didn’t get it.  
  
It wasn’t like Taylor would take adf…words were hard still... It wasn’t like she was using Lisa, right? All Taylor wanted to do was help with Smart Lisa’s problem, even if Lisa didn’t think it was a problem, and get money for burgers. And tea? And books… And that was kind of it? Taylor wasn’t all that complicated.  
  
Like, yeah, the other girl didn’t like smart Lisa all that much, but Taylor was getting better about it. She liked Lisa too, sorta.  
  
Taylor was pretty lonely.  
  
… Lisa liked to think that Taylor was a friend. Smart Lisa was going to have to put in some work to make Taylor think they were a friend too, if they didn’t want to be alone. The Farmer had made them look like a cow to everyone but Taylor, and only _weirdos_ made friends with cows and treated them like people when the cow put a twenty on the counter.  
  
Even Lisa knew that. No one was going to get Smart Lisa a double chocolatey chip mocha with a quad espresso besides Taylor. Smart Lisa was just going to have to suck it up and be nice for once before the shakes hit.  
  
Caffeine withdrawal was like, total ass... The dildo was really good at helping Lisa forget about that though. At getting at that itch. She didn't really get why smart Lisa had been so scared of it though. She didn't get a lot about smart Lisa. It wasn't even, like, that big?  
  
Smart Lisa was silly a lot.  
  
The pretty golden cursive ‘L’ on the bottom totally stood for ‘Lisa’. For Lisa and nothing else. Because, duh. If the dildo was actually large, she’d have hit something that didn’t like being hit all that much already, just like smart Lisa had thought before she’d stuffed it into her underwear drawer and forgot about it.  
  
Smart Lisa had had nothing to worry about. Lisa had been slamming her new-old dildo into her pussy all the way to the base through two whole commercial breaks now and she’d had no problems. Heck, she’d almost _lost it_ a couple of times; now it was all slippery and the towel she’d put on the couch was all wet.  
  
The blonde wiped her fingers on said towel, making sure to touch on a dry spot as she continued pounding the hell out of her mostly-untouched-till-today snatch.  
  
Lisa was dumb, yeah, but she wasn’t _dumb-dumb._ She wasn’t rude either. The couch had been, like, expensive and junk. Getting it all sticky and musky would make it really awkward when the moving men that smart Lisa was going to hire through her computer brought it to the warehouse.  
  
Or Taylor. Yeah that could work. Smart Lisa had enough to do anyway, and didn't like having to do even more things. Taylor was paid to do things that Smart Lisa didn't want to do, and Taylor liked being paid. If she had Taylor do more things, then Taylor would get paid more!  
  
See, she wasn't dumb where it counted! That made perfect sense!  
  
Her thoughts were stopped when she felt a little jolt run through her, causing her tail to snap out at a non-existent fly. It didn't hurt, not that it could hurt as she found out after she’d tried getting some toast out of the warehouse toaster with a fork... But it had been startling. She took her dildo out, a sort of _slurping_ noise following the action as she inspected it. Nope. Still plastic. Still an ‘L’ for Lisa instead of a ‘T’ for toaster.  
  
Toasters started with a t, right?  
  
Lisa shrugged and pushed the dildo back in with a coo while she tried to figure out what could have caused it. She hadn’t just cum or anything. Lisa knew what that felt like. The poor couch wouldn’t have been in so much trouble if she didn’t...also, _wow._ No wonder smart Lisa had wanted to get the part of her brain that told her that orgasms were gross fixed.  
  
Cumming was _awesome._ Lisa hadn’t had one of those in years. That was probably why smart Lisa was such a bitch though, once Lisa thought about it, for reals. They’d forgotten how it was like before that time they’d made Taylor drink their milk; Smart Lisa had been _so_ embarrassed about cumming after she got back that she’d almost cried.  
  
It hadn’t, like, stopped her from asking for Taylor to help her again though.  
  
Lisa tittered as she lifted a leg up on the couch, spreading her legs a great deal wider so that she could open herself up for faster strokes while a cartoon played on the screen; she’d already gone as deep with the dinky little thing in her hands as she could. Faster was the only way to go. The way her eyes crossed and the towel got more wet whenever she hit her G-spot said so.  
  
It was all about how you used it, for sure. Lisa may have been dumb, but she was also _tough._ Tough, like a, well, cow. A big cow. The biggest. It didn’t matter how she went at that rough spot inside of her. She’d checked a bit ago, just because she was curious. Lisa had poked it, rubbed it, even sorta scrubbed it with the head of her fake cock and it had all gone pretty good, no matter how hard she’d done it. That had been great.  
  
She’d only tried rubbing her clitty at the same time once. That had been kinda much though. She’d jumped and the couch had gotten kind of creaky after; Smart Lisa would have _never_ tried that...but maybe she would, now that she knew it would work and that there was nothing stopping her anymore? Smart Lisa wouldn’t have to be bored anymore. She could just fuck herself all day whenever Taylor wasn’t there!  
  
Or maybe when she was… Maybe? Smart Lisa did what they wanted to do. Lisa and Smart Lisa weren’t all that different though. They were almost the same person and everything. If Lisa didn’t think that Taylor watching her would be all that bad-  
  
Lisa felt that shock again; her tail snapped out, hitting the wall with a _crack_ as her hips hungrily jerked forward and into the hand holding her toy where she could do little more than shake. Shake, and let out a long, low moo as juices spilled around her dildo and through the gaps of her fingers in pulsing waves. Her chest twinged in a familiar and pleasant manner, the beginnings of it bloating up with milk-weight as her thoughts became more solid.  
  
That Lisa was able to think that far said everything.  
  
The change was almost instant. Or close enough, at least to her. When Lisa came back to herself, the cartoon she’d been watching was… Tom and Jerry? From the fifties? The really old ones? Was that what she’d been watching?  
  
That was enough for her to ask herself a simple, but very important, question.  
  
“How do I even breathe when I’m like that?” Lisa whispered shakily, still twitching but still moving her dripping toy in and out as she came down from an orgasm she’d be remembering all the way up till she got her powers back. Maybe. It had gotten kind of - weird - the last two times she’d been milked. “How do I even blink without hurting myself?”  
  
Lisa, as she was now, wasn’t much better. Still barely brighter than a candle on the nightstand, yeah, but she could spell c-a-t. That was, like, a pretty big deal. D-o-g too. She could even, finally, say...despe...rate? That was the word, right? … Yeah. That was it. Lisa was pretty sure about that. Cool.  
  
Lisa was also smart enough now to know that she wasn’t smart enough to figure out what had happened just then. Not yet. That meant that it wasn’t her problem. It was future Lisa’s problem. Lisa’s current problem was her making up for a several year long dry spell until it was time to go back to the warehouse again or she got tired of it. She didn’t need to think too hard about that.  
  
The blonde picked up a nearby throw pillow and stuck it between her teeth; something to bear down on when she felt the urge to make some noise. That was going to happen. Unlike her dumber self, she knew how to shut up when she needed to...and she was ready. More than ready.  
  
Her clit physically couldn’t have gotten any more slick than it already was, or easy to find. She could see it standing out just by looking down, it having gotten bigger in proportion to her everything else; the throw pillow proved to be a good idea when she found herself screaming into it as she began rubbing herself with two fingers, her dildo a blur.  
  
Taylor was taking a long time though… Maybe she needed help finding all the things Lisa needed? Like, she didn’t think that it was all that hard to get it all, but maybe Taylor just wasn’t good at this? Lisa’s powers weren’t for people that didn’t know how to use it, y’know?  
  
Maybe she needed help?  
  
Lisa stood up instantly, forgetting about what she’d been doing midscream. The towel squished wetly as she picked that up and rolled it into a ball, only a hint of moisture on the couch being left behind as she headed towards the laundry; to the laundry to pick up her thong and bra and then to her bedroom after.  
  
Lisa was going to have to check on her… Maybe it had been kinda rude to make her do all the work? She hadn’t thought about that before. Or about telling Taylor that she’d boobytrapped some stuff.  
  
… Nah. She had Lisa’s powers. She already knew. There hadn’t been any big, apartment-shattering kabooms.  
  
That could have been pretty bad though.  
  
“Taylor! Are you done!?”  
  
==========  
  
I was having trouble breathing.   
  
Not because I was having a heart attack or something like that. Thank God. I was too young for that, no matter how I felt…and it sure felt like that. The voice in my head had told me I was fine though, so I wasn’t.  
  
Ignoring how crazy that made me sound, I was just panicking. I was just unused to dealing with people and social situations in general and Lisa was more than most people could deal with in the first place so I was having some trouble. I could...handle that. The news, that was. Not the other thing, obviously. I didn’t like it but, alright, that was fair. And true. Highschool had been really shit so far. That just made sense.  
  
Also, I was kind of reassessing my sexuality. Nothing major. It was just the truth again.  
  
I’d just met Lisa two days ago and she’d already flipped the tables on my sexual orientation. Flipped it and threw all the snacks and soft drinks on the carpet for me to clean up, not caring that I _couldn’t_ clean the carpet because she’d made the mess hours ago and it had already set in.  
  
That was a terrible analogy but it was what I’d come up with.  
  
What was nice to know, I guess, was that I wasn’t...entirely gay? I liked guys too, I know I did, but it was starting to look like I liked girls too. And muscles. Muscles were good.  
  
Lisa had plenty of those. Lots. I wasn’t hard to tell when, before today, the only clothes I’d seen her in was a tiny bra and an even tinier thong. Not hard at all.  
  
And she was pretty soft too, where it counted. That too. Enough to make me - uncomfortable.  
  
She wasn’t quiet and the TV was nowhere near loud enough to cover up what she was doing in the living room. What she’d _been_ doing in the living room for all of an hour, trapping me in her bedroom thanks to the only exit being the one that just so happened to go out into the living room. The living room. The room where Lisa was furiously jilling off while she watched old-timey Hanna-Barbara cartoons.  
  
Different strokes for different folks, right?  
  
Closing the door hadn’t helped much. So, I was just lying on her bed. Enjoying her several thousand thread count egyptian cotton sheets. Looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about life and what I might have done to make my life what it was, hearing a seven-foot tall, amazonian cowgirl moo lustily through the wall that kept my poor eyes safe and my dreams dry.  
  
… That last part was a maybe. The dry part. Sleeping was going to be an experience from now on, I think.  
  
 _Likelihood of a ‘wet dream’ tonight: almost certain._  
  
Oh, shut up.  
  
“Taylor! Are you done!?”  
  
I jolted in her bed, nearly catapulting myself off of it when Lisa busted through the door without even a how do you do. That this was technically her apartment and that, technically, she didn’t have to even knock if she didn’t want to crossed my mind.  
  
That thought died a quick death as I realized that I was, once again, face-to-face with Lisa in all her glory. Still naked. Still bouncy. Still hot... Why I’d thought that she might have picked up some clothes in our time apart escaped me. Boundless optimism, maybe.  
  
Optimism that dried up just like my hopes of getting a peaceful night’s sleep anytime soon...and I guessed that all that moisture had had to go somewhere, because Lisa looked to have taken all of it. She’d then clearly taken some extra, which would explain my sudden case of thirst.  
  
I knew milk. I knew it very, very well; it wasn’t as if I needed to know it to know what I was looking at, but it just felt like something to say to myself as I took in the fluid-spattered mess that Lisa had become.  
  
 _They have regained a fifth of their max capacity since entering the apartment. Faster than the usual._  
  
No shit. It had taken all day for her to fill up last time. What the hell was that about?   
  
_Sexual activity has caused milk replenishment rate to rise by a factor of five._  
  
… Of course it had. Moving on. I had to say though, what really got me about this whole deal, ignoring how I was going to have to milk Lisa again today (because of course I was), was that she was still fingering herself. Her humongous tits and what was inside of them really drew the eye, don’t get me wrong, but she was really going at it. I don’t know where her dildo had gone-  
  
 _It is in-_  
  
And I didn’t want to know, but she wasn’t shy about what she was doing. Rubbing, stroking, outright finger blasting. Hell, she even gave her mound a couple of _slaps_ , right in my _face_.  
  
 **In my face.**  
  
“You’re taking a suuuuper long time, Taylor,” Lisa pouted, her wide butt shaking from side-to-side and eyes dewy as she looked around the room. “Do you need any help? Because, like, I could totally do whatever you need me to do, you know?”  
  
Was she doing this on purpose? Because it felt like she was doing this on purpose.  
  
“Anything!”  
  
It really did.


	5. Chapter 5

I put these chapters out of order! Sorry for that! I'm going to fix that right now!

==========

The silence in the barn was a hostile one. Overbearing. Stifling. Almost insufferable.  
  
I didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. I wasn’t the one that had decided to finger myself silly to old cartoons. I was the one that had been flashed by a giant cow woman multiple times. I was the victim here, damn it.  
  
The cow I was next to, Blossom, mooed softly at me to get my attention. I sighed and went back to rubbing them down with the cattle brush.  
  
The atmosphere was so oppressive even the cows could sense it. And the last thing anyone needed was super strong, super durable cattle deciding that it would be a good idea to stampede through the nearest wall. That was something they could do, if they put their mind to it. That was a fact.   
  
These were really strong, healthy cows. Brockton Bay would go down as the only city to be destroyed by paracattle...and we’d deserve it.  
  
Sorry, dad, but I was going to be honest. This place was a shithole. There was no saving it.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay.” Slowly, with my words ringing in their flappy little ears, Blossom settled down, the gentle brushes doing their job; I nodded to herself when Blossom started to chew on her cud again. It was amazing what you could get desensitized to. Pretty much anything, really. If someone had told me the nitty gritty that was a cow’s digestive process before the whole...everything, I’d have had a hard time having lunch that day.   
  
Now it helped me sleep at night, just knowing that my cows were okay.  
  
… My cows.   
  
I had to reflect on that for a moment. It had only been a week since all of this had started, after I’d been snapped out of a Tinker-induced haze and introduced to the dirty, sordid world and Tinker cosmetics... But I was already acting like I was the one in charge.   
  
Was that me or was that the farmgirl talking?  
  
There were a few possibilities as to what that meant and how it applied to my future. Some big. Some small. Some wayyyyyy out there...and I just chose the one that said I was just a natural at taking care of animals. The least scary option. The one with the least responsibilities attached.  
  
Even if everything went wrong, at least I’d have a bright future in the countryside ahead of me. There was that.  
  
An annoyed snort from the other pen forced me back into cold, oppressive reality. Even as I continued to pamper Blossom, I was forced to shoot a look at the next pen over, where the sound had come from.  
  
Lisa wasn’t doing much better, I think.  
  
She’d never struck me as the silent, brooding type. Admittedly, we had only known each other for a week or so, but Lisa had never struck me as the type. I’d thought she was more of the shrill, screeching type actually. One of those that complained to the manager whenever something they got off the rack didn’t fit them perfectly. Like that.   
  
Yet, there she was. in her pen, wrapped up in (new) king-sized cow print bedsheets. Moping. With her tail snapping at invisible flies, her face set in a deep frown as her fingers rapidly tapped away at a much too small screen; Size was relative here. In my hands, it might as well have been a brick. In Lisa’s, it was comically small.  
  
She couldn’t catch a break, could she?  
  
"I can hear you from over here. You’re not fooling anyone," Lisa snipped at me, the ticks and tacks of nails on glass put out at the rate of machine gun fire just on the right sort of annoying to make ears bleed. “I don’t need your pity.”   
  
Right. Of course not.  
  
I took a breath and bit back any retorts I had. Some real doozies...but I had to keep them to myself. Not because I was the bigger person or anything. God no. I just had self control. Also, I’d just gotten over thinking about how the cows were right on the verge of bringing the building down.  
  
 _Host is suffering from extreme embarrassment due to the actions of her alter ego, witnessed by Host Administrator. Host is also suffering from minor depression._  
  
… That sucked. Yeah. That really sucked… It didn’t mean she could take it out on me though. Also, Host? I’d heard that before but I’d never thought to follow up. What was that about?  
  
Silence. Because of course. I should have known better than to think that I’d get a straight answer for a question I actually wanted to know the answer to. Dumb of me.  
  
 _Correct._  
  
… Excuse me?  
  
More silence. These powers were more trouble than they were worth sometimes. Also, it was kind of an asshole. Just saying.   
  
This explained a lot about Lisa in retrospect, once I thought about it.  
  
Blossom nuzzled against my hand, her soulful black eyes full of hope... Why did cows have to be surprisingly emotional and intelligent? And why did they have to taste so good? Why? … I wasn’t going to give up _eating_ them. Perish the thought. But I was definitely going to be doing that a lot less.  
  
Chicken was the way to go. We’d got them in yesterday and, I have to say, I didn’t know that I had it in me to hate an entire species of animal. They had nails like razors and had shredded my pants like they were made out of paper. The next time I ate chicken, I’d do so with relish.  
  
Revenge, when served hot, was delicious.   
  
Hah. Chicken joke.  
  
A bell dinged through every pen in the warehouse and Blossom couldn’t have left me fast enough. It was a little sad, but I couldn’t blame them. Not when the massage machine was ready for business. That, and the milking machine right after.  
  
Blossom had her priorities in order. If only people were that easy to… Hmm.  
  
I narrowed my eyes in thought. Stopped and stared at Lisa without a word said from behind her back, watching her tail whip back and forth in aggravation.   
  
I forgot who I was talking about. It really _was_ that easy...as long as I was able to get close to her without getting kicked in the head. Or slapped. That was a real concern. Really. Lisa wasn’t actually a _cow_ , but she had some of their reactions baked in. She identified with the animal some. It was pretty obvious.  
  
Lisa had a tail, horns and big honking leaky breasts. And the urge to kick back at things that walked up behind her. That was cow-like. Her new obsession with cow print was just the cherry on top.  
  
It was close enough that I knew how to handle her. I think.The part of me that knew how to build a barn in a day with four people thought it did and that was almost close enough for bingo. My gradually weakened copy of her power...kind of agreed with this conclusion.  
  
Lisa snorted and snapped her tail some more as the cows around her had their milk drained. The jealousy was palpable and, if I’d been any closer, I bet I would have heard sloshing when her chest bounced; I hadn’t milked her today. She hadn’t let me.  
  
That was just her being stubborn, even if it hurt her in the end, as was the usual. I’d let her do what she wanted for a while now, but things had to change. For the both of us. I had to put my foot down or forever hold my peace.  
  
I did plenty of the latter at school as it was. For good reason, yeah, but I was sick of it. For once though, in this case, I was the one holding all the cards. She’d created her own weakness for me to take advantage of. It was only Lisa and I here. There was no one else to take sides.  
  
Lisa was as distracted as could be. She was buying more cow print clothing from a custom designer. Her breasts were heavy with milk and her mind was occupied. Lisa needed a reminder of who needed who more and the time for that was now.  
  
Yeah. Let's do this.  
  
==========  
  
Lisa took a moment to consider her life. The moment passed with her not considering much of anything at all as a crushing wave of embarrassment drove her under, only dulled by the discomfort in her chest and the mini tablet in her hand; she’d lost a couple hundred thousand dollars in the couple of days she’d been away from work. A potential couple hundred thousand.  
  
It wasn’t the end of the world. She hadn’t actually lost anything but it was very distracting. So was the thought that she’d been just short of a week away from defaulting in her payments to her mercenaries. And to the people that ran some of her more legit stock portfolios. That would have been - bad.  
  
She’d shot Coil in the face and took all his stuff, fair and square. His lair, his money, his contacts. All hers. Losing it all to a bunch of looters (some of them with laser guns) would have just been insulting.   
  
None of them even had _powers._ That was where the line ended where she was concerned. She’d already been humiliated enough by someone normal lately, thank you very much.  
  
The door to her pen swung open wide. “Lisa.”  
  
Speak of the devil and they shall appear.  
  
“Taylor,” Lisa growled, her lips twisting as she felt a twinge in each breast. Taylor’s voice tended to make it so that she had to change her bra and her body was a tyrant. “What do you want?”  
  
Lisa held back what she really wanted to say...mostly because nothing would come out that didn’t sound stupid. Or too petty, even for her. That really meant something.  
  
"What's best for you," Taylor said simply as she closed the solid steel door behind her. “You need to stop, Lisa.”   
  
Lisa could see where this was going already.  
  
"I don’t have to do shit," Lisa vehemently objected. "I am perfectly fine as I-"  
  
Taylor stepped into Lisa’s personal space, eyes half-lidded and clearly unimpressed as she took a firm grip of Lisa’s right tit, shutting Lisa up.   
  
Taylor had run out of fucks to give. There’d been plenty of warning that that was going to happen. Lots. Lisa just hadn't felt up to moving, was all.  
  
The sound that came out of Lisa's mouth after this was wrong. All wrong and overwhelmingly needful. Lisa swore that she saw her nervous system light up behind her eyes. She saw the electrical signal travel through her nerves, to her spinal cord, to her brain; A bright electric blue arc of sensation that caused her brain to glow white.   
  
Lisa had no idea how much of that was her power overreacting, and how much of that was her imagination. The results were the same either way. She needed to change both parts of her bikini now  
  
"I might not understand exactly what you're going through," Taylor said, sucking in a breath through her teeth as she moved further into Lisa’s space. That had been a partial lie. With Lisa’s power at work, she understood better than most. "But ignoring the problem isn’t going to fix it.”  
  
At that neither one of them made a sound, Taylor because she was thinking on how to continue. Lisa, because she wasn’t confident in making any noises that weren’t moans or moos while Taylor gently kneaded her breast. The only thing breaking the tension of absolute silence was the sound of the mechanical milkers in the other pens.  
  
"You’re not taking care of yourself. So I’ll - do it for you." Taylor said firmly, her voice only hitching once as she did it. “Unless you want to talk it out?”  
  
This left Lisa in a very horrifying situation. The worst possible. She had the choice of having to go through being milked by a girl she barely knew, again... Or she would have to talk about her feelings and her darkest thoughts.  
  
Tough choice.  
  
"... Just hurry up." Lisa went with being milked without much of a fight. For once, ignorance was the better choice.  
  
Taylor just nodded as she expertly undid the tortured string keeping Lisa's bikini on; It was obvious and degrading fetish wear, but it was very durable fetish wear. Very well made. And hand made. Whoever had sewn this together knew what they were doing.  
  
… Lisa didn’t want to know who that was. Once again, ignorance was the right choice.  
  
Lisa let out a reluctantly pleased grumble at Taylor's direct touch on her skin, hating every second of it just as much as she loved it... At least Taylor had had the decency to warm her hands first.   
  
That was when, with the utmost care, Taylor lightly pinched a nipple.  
  
Lisa was glad for her new brute rating. Even as everything else existed as a constant reminder that she was now a high priced pinup come to life, she enjoyed being strong and tough. It wasn’t worth everything else, but it was nice to have.  
  
If not for that brute rating, she’d have bitten right through her lip. Just that slight touch unleashed a stream from her breast. Even ignoring the literally orgasmic reaction that had been worked into her psyche when she was touched with careful hands, the sheer relief from the slightest release of pressure almost reached the same level.   
  
If she’d been standing her knees would have buckled, the pitter-patter of her milk on the grass like rain on the roof with how calming it was. The rush of endorphins that ran through her was almost worth everything that had happened in the last week.  
  
She hadn’t felt this good in _years…_ So Lisa was quick to sit back, to chew on her lip and let her eyes cross while Taylor did whatever it was she did to make milking feel so good.  
  
Taylor had a steady hand and wasn’t the type to get revenge… Much. Either way she didn’t miss a beat, perfectly adjusting her actions to match Lisa’s unconscious movements. Not a single drop after the first pull was wasted, lost, or spilled. The bespectacled girl had picked up a bucket from somewhere and was making sure that every yank of the nipple ended exactly how she wanted it to.  
  
It was...pleasant.  
  
Lisa’s body swayed when Taylor let go of her for a second, forcing her to compensate for the liquid weight imbalance by leaning to the side. Lisa’s eyes then started to roll back into her head as Taylor started in on her _other_ nipple… Lisa slapped her face a bit, more of a tap in an attempt to bring her focus back; Not hard enough or fast enough to disturb Taylor of course. Taylor was doing her a favor after all.   
  
Lisa swallowed at that fleeting thought. There, then gone. Being Mastered was always a constant low level threat, even more so if you were a cape. Her going to the Farmer for a tuneup had been - uncharacteristic of her. Hasty. All her anyway.  
  
That hadn’t been the best decision she’d ever made.  
  
Feeling her IQ drop while in the middle of a sadly necessary procedure was entirely different. She knew that… Especially when she just had enough left in her tank to remember that wasn’t how IQ worked at all.   
  
Tinkers were complete bullshit. Lisa would know, being part cow and all.  
  
… Damn it.  
  
“Okay.” Lisa shuddered, her cheeks filled with heat. “That’s enough. I’m good.” She was still in control. She wouldn’t trust herself when it came to giving orders or anything, but she was still herself. **Her** her, and not the absolute mouth breather that was her dumbest self. “I’ll live.”  
  
She could live at a little less than half-full.  
  
“I’ve never been one to half ass things Lisa.” Taylor replied with a tight grin. Lisa wasn’t sure whether she wanted to punch them or not. “And what are you going to do when you fill back after I leave for the night? Explode?”  
  
Lisa...hadn’t thought of that. The slight growth of Taylor’s smile said that Taylor had heard that. With her power. Lisa’s. Hers.  
  
She’d just dipped below a hundred on the IQ chart. It was jarring. Time didn’t work the same at that point.  
  
Reality looked very different when you were a mental midget.  
  
“Now, if you could just bend down?” Taylor pleasantly asked with a brand new, and more importantly, empty bucket.   
  
Lisa just nodded and tasted words that didn’t come out, mouth moving the whole time. The nice, pleasant buzzing in her head kept her from thinking of any objections... Like that time when she’d started in on draining Coil’s wine cellar dry after she’d shot him.   
  
Good times.  
  
“... Okay, this is going to be a little tricky.” Taylor said as she climbed onto her back. Lisa was pretty sure that wasn’t how you milked someone… But, well, Taylor was the expert...and it was kind of nice. Like a hug. “Try not to move, okay?”  
  
Lisa let out a slow, sensual moan as both of Taylor’s hands snaked around and under her arms to grab and knead each breast; Lisa couldn’t help but moan again, this time with a slightly distressed bent to it. This was nice. Very nice. But...but she couldn’t see Taylor anymore.  
  
Lisa couldn’t see Taylor’s face. She couldn’t nuzzle her. Lisa couldn’t return the hug she was getting even if she wanted to...but she was getting milked. She was still getting milked. The pressure was being released and her boobies were getting better.  
  
Lisa had never been so confused when it came to figuring out what to do. Not since the last time she tried counting without her fingers.  
  
“Who’s a good cow?” Taylor murmured Lisa’s hair, just above her head. In Lisa’s hair, just to the side of her neck “Who’s a good, good cow?”  
  
“I-I am?” Lisa guessed. “Me?”  
  
“That’s right, Lisa. You are. You’re a good cow.”  
  
“Me? Is it me?” Lisa gasped and quivered in place as both her breasts were pulled down. Her thong gave up the ghost entirely, letting wetness run down her thighs without stop. “I’m a good cow?”  
  
“You’re the _best_ cow.”  
  
That hit Lisa in a gooey place. Like, in her heart, or something. The feels. It was like...like when smart Lisa did something that made her look like the smartest person ever. But _better_. What was the word for it again?  
  
Lisa was the best cow. The best. Taylor had said so. Taylor was her handler, so it must be true.  
  
“You’re, like, super sweet. You know?” Lisa giggled and sighed at Taylor’s hum and yet another pull, almost the last as she was drained down to drops. “But, uh, yeah. Duh. I am the best cow. Totes.”  
  
“You are,” Taylor agreed while drawing out the final tug on Lisa’s tits. “And the best cow doesn’t do silly stuff like run away from milking, right?”  
  
“Nope!”  
  
“And the best cow doesn’t say mean things to the person helping them feel better, right?”  
  
Lisa gasped. “I’d never!”  
  
“That’s right, Lisa,” Taylor said, sounding sorta weird as she did. Like she was choking or something as she slid off of Lisa’s back… Cold. It was cold. “You would never do something like that.”  
  
Lisa would never. Because she was the best cow.  
  
“Come here you!” Lisa squealed as, as soon as Taylor turned her back, she grabbed them from behind and pulled them into a hug. “You, like, say the nicest things!”  
  
Taylor squawked and didn’t fight back all that hard.  
  
Smart Lisa was going to be sooooo jealous.


	6. Chapter 6

I might have been too hasty when it came to trying to lay down the law this week. Way too hasty… Okay. I might have been this week’s biggest asshole, if we were going to be honest with ourselves.

_ ‘Host Administrator’s choice in terms of action lacked efficiency. Disappointing. Data output was invaluable.’ _

Fuck off.

Actually doing what I said for once, I didn’t hear a peep from Lisa’s power while I did my daily rounds from then on.

The environment in the warehouse was now even  _ more _ oppressive today than it was the day before, where it had damn near choked me with how thick it was; Cows could certainly sense hostility, they were herd animals. It was kind of a survival instinct. 

However, cows had no concept of mortification and sexual tension. Not like humans did. Thank god for that. The pussyfooting around the issue would have been the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen… And this meant that, today, the cows were happily grazing on the grass in their pens, or rolling around on their holographic scratch pads while I cursed the day I was born for the hundredth time that month. 

And Lisa. And the Farmer. The list of people I wish I had never met or had never been born kept growing.

"God damn it!" I seethed while tossing the cow tools in my hand down to the well padded and grassy ground. But quietly. Ever so quietly. Once again, the feelings of the cattle were paramount and I didn’t want to deal with any sad or startled or startled and sad cows right now. This wasn’t the first time I’d thought of this. I’d lost count.

Also, yes. Yes, that  _ did _ defeat the point of throwing equipment to the ground. And, yes, that  _ did  _ only serve to aggravate me further when I didn’t get that satisfying clang of steel on concrete.

I buried my face in my hands.   
  


I hadn't slept at all last night. I wasn't even sure that I’d blinked. All I’d done was stare at the ceiling of my bedroom, gay thoughts haunting me the entire time. Rushing, repetitive thoughts, replaying over and over again.I hadn’t had a wet dream though. There was that. You can’t have one of those if you didn’t sleep at all while you continued to juggle the shattered pieces of your sexual identity.

That could be the source of some stress. What the hell had I been thinking? Holy fuck, I’d just walked all over her like something out a bad domination video… Videos I’d never seen in my life, of course. Not like it would have applied even if I’d had. What I’d gotten up to had been sort of out of range of the relative vanilla that was femdom.

I’d milked a big tittied cow girl into submission. That was a bunch of words I’d never thought would think in a sentence or in that order. But here I was.

I really shouldn’t even be surprised anymore. Not after everything I’d already been through.Not after everything I’d done. I really shouldn’t.

_ ‘Acting on pure instinct in the host species has been shown to lead to productive and surprising outcomes,’ _ Lisa’s power piped up again, unprompted.  _ ‘Host Administrator is advised to continue the course of action with Host Inference whenever possible. Refine stimulation methods. Acquire tools as necessary.’ _

Lisa’s power encouraging me to keep my morally dubious and sapphic lifestyle up was just another part of my life now, I guess. A necessary one though. Without it, my basic understanding of how to use the Farmer’s junk and read through his notes wouldn’t have been enough; Figuring out how the SEP field worked was a project.

A project like trying to peel apart razor wire, covered in chili extract without gloves. Like that.

Also, more of that Host nonsense. Host, host, host. At this point, I was starting to think that the crazies on the net that believed that Parahuman powers came from other-dimensional aliens might have had something there.

Of course that was what crazy people thought. And I wasn’t crazy. It was just a thought. A thought like how I kept wondering if I could grind use Lisa’s abs for rock tumbling..

The hands on my face went up to my eyes, my thumbs digging into my temples to massage away the headache that had just gone off like a bomb; Matilda, fresh off her scratch pad, nudged me with her head in sympathy. A ‘good girl’ and a rub between the ears made her day.

This whole being bi thing was giving me a hard time on top of an already hard time. Yeah. I’d just given up on trying to pretend I wasn’t into big breasts and fat butts and decided to roll with it. Denial had had its time but it had worn thin. So, so thin and...and it was just another thing, right? Legend was gay. That made this cool. I wouldn’t be yelling it from the rooftops anytime soon, but I was just going to have to live with it.

I swallowed, suddenly very thirsty at the very moment Lisa’s breasts crossed my mind… Classical conditioning at work. Operant? Was there some unknown programming bouncing around in my head that made her milk especially an object of interest for me? Was her milk somehow addicting? Was Lisa’s warm, strong arms and soft form just that big of a draw?

“Damn it.” I patted Matilda one last time with a sigh. “I’m going to have to talk to her like a reasonable person, aren’t I?”

Here we go again...at least I’d figured out how to get the machines to work on her without me while I’d been looking up how to shut off the SEP fields. Minor modifications were something I could do now, even if I couldn’t shut it off. It had improved her quality of life some. There was that. It wasn’t much of an apology, but it was one.

Damn it.

==========

“I just have to make sure the gate doesn’t open in time if she tries to escape… That’s it.” Lisa nibbled on her lower lip as she pecked her way through her laptop’s keyboard, her gigantic hands making a mess of things as she ordered several things off the net. “That’s my part. That’s all.”

Lisa had a plan. It was a good plan. It was a good plan in how terrible it was. How fiendish and underhanded and all around duplicitous… This wasn’t how she normally thought. Or talked. There was a reason for that.

Lisa had taken up repeating multiple words on the word-a-day calendar in the break lounge lately, for the sake of hopefully teaching her dumber personality to sound less dumb. It was also a litmus test of a sort. Just her checking if there were some residual effects when she came back to herself.

And she was herself. Her alter ego’s insistence that they were the real Lisa was bull. Bull and poppycock.

Anyway, so far, she hadn’t found any crossover besides an odd sort of affection for rolling around in the grass and watching daytime soaps with the rest of the cows… The cows. Watching daytime soaps with the cows. Slip of the tongue there. Yes.

Lisa absentmindedly upped the volume on her mounted TV at a loud moo from the back, and tried not to think about how that had almost sounded like someone talking. She had other things to focus on. Things that weren’t her identifying with the animals around her and their oddly expressive noises.

She had a plan to act out. That had been established. Revenge to take and to commit to. What Taylor had done to her deserved a response. Judgement even, of a sort… Committing was the hard part though. The hardest part. What was left of her modesty made it that way. What was left.

The only thing she wore these days were several sets of bikini tops and bras, ranging from ‘barely able to hold on’ to ‘they hide the important stuff’. All of it cow print, of course. Modesty was in short supply; this plan of hers was on a whole other level though. Lisa didn’t think she could go through with it. Not as she was.

All she could do was set things up. Do the Thinker thing and let the dice fall where they may. The rest of the plan wasn’t up to her and that was eating at her nerves like little else could these days… Not since before she’d plugged Coil twice in the skull with a laser rifle.

Lisa hated not being in control but, if she wanted this to go anywhere, she needed to let things go wherever they might go… Whatever that meant when you were handing the reins over to an individual with a room temperature IQ.

“This is the worst idea I’ve had in awhile.” The worst one being the one where she’d paid off a biotinker to make her into the hottest piece of eternally young ass on the East coast, with a minor fix in her head to get around that silly ‘sex is gross’ thing. Very minor. Miniscule.

That hadn’t been her best idea. She’d been thinking that a lot lately.

“Might as well get it over with.” Lisa stood up, resigned, and stomped her way over towards the milking station… For no reason. She just wanted to be there while things happened; Taylor hadn’t gotten everything. Just enough to make life bearable and cold hands away from Lisa’s chest...or so Lisa thought. Taylor’s idea hadn’t exactly been put into action yet, much like Lisa’s own. “Or nothing is going to change.”

Taylor was building up the confidence to talk to her. This was as good a time as any.

Shelooked up at the ceiling, loosened her bra for comfort and waited for the end of sanity.

And intelligent conversation. That was a given.

==========

Nearly an hour later and I was opening the gate to Lisa’s pen like a normal person would walk to the gallows. Reluctantly, but with a strong sense of helpless purposefulness that wouldn’t let them push this off till tomorrow, where they could do it again until everyone sort of just forgot they hadn’t hung them yet. It was like that.

I really didn’t want to do this, but I had to. Story of my life.

“Hey, Lisa. So I, uh… I just wanted to say that I was sorry. About that thing where I made you say you were a good cow.” When I said it out loud that sounded really bad. Probably because it was. “I took advantage of you, and- Hey!”” 

That yelp of surprise from me, came from Lisa throwing a stone, or what I thought was a stone, right past me. That she hadn’t hit me was a small comfort. She could have thrown that fast enough to break the sound barrier and we both knew it; If I ever got my hands on the Farmer, no one would know where his corpse was buried.

“I can see you’re in a bad mood!” I squeaked. 

Lisa punctuated that statement with another stone that made me jump away with a scream as the breeze of its passing moved my hair. Lisa kept a steady eye on me, her tail snapping back and forth and with a sharp smile on her face that made me shudder.

This wasn’t the best time.

She didn’t say anything and neither did I after that. I wisely decided to keep my mouth shut while I walked over to the mechanical milker to give it a check; Lisa was feeling vindictive right then and not up to talking. That was fine. I was just going to have to stew in my own guilt for a while longer. 

Whatever. I still had a job to do.

Even with that thought at the forefront, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I passed her by. Lisa continued to stare at me, a finger on her horns as she played with her phone; the strings of her bra loosened so much that her nipples had come free of the fabric, with her entirely unashamed.

The hard light panel, and wasn’t that something, lit up at my approach: Yep. A several million dollar piece of technology, used for the sake of cow maintenance. It was like using a Lamborghini to do farmwork instead of a tractor; The human factor for this thing wasn’t gone just yet though. I had to at least start the process if Lisa ever wanted to find quick relief. It was that or having to adhere to a schedule.

Like a lot of rules, Lisa didn’t like that one.

I muttered to myself, jargon and Tinker nonsense slipping past my lips as I punched in measurements and details. Went through firewalls, gave out passwords. Basically did some on the spot programming for this pen and this pen alone, slipping in the exceptions to Lisa’s restrictions to make it as comfortable an experience as I possibly could.

It didn’t help much, knowing that the Farmer hadn’t planned any of this. He still seemed like the sort to not be all that put out that this had happened. It was just a guess but, as I picked up a pair of suction cups that had clearly had a human breast in mind when they’d been made, that guess had some good odds on it.

Lisa said nothing, only maintaining constant eye contact as I approached with the cups held out like a shield. The tension grew and grew, sexual and otherwise as the blonde refused to blink. As her smile grew another evil inch and I quivered in my work-issued boots.

This sucked. But, fair.

“Okay. I’m just going to do my job,” I started with a cough, my voice rough with disuse. Whatever had taken over me the last time we’d been in this position was gone and I was just trying not to run in the face of Lisa giving me an inviting bite of the lip as she held her chest out for ease of access. “And we can pretend that the other doesn’t exist until tomorrow. Alright?”

Lisa hissed directly after I went about doing what I had to do. Those artificially learned but naturally applied skills of mine woke up from their tiny corner of my mind and started telling me how to do this just right; it was always weird, but sometimes useful. Stimulating Lisa’s left nipple and giving it a pinch to check for milk flow was just business… And probably a big part of a psychiatrist’s case study. But, useful.

And then, everything changed.

I had just enough time to widen my eyes as Lisa’s hand wrapped around my hair, turning it into a ponytail in her fist. My tearing eyes met Lisa’s (that had hurt) and I wasn’t at all surprised by the malicious grin I saw. Or how powerless I was when Lisa pulled me forward and into her chest, forcing that nipple that I’d just been playing with directly into my mouth.

Not sucking on that nipple was just impossible. I didn’t even bother resisting. There wasn’t any point...and it wasn’t like this was the first time I’d done something like this, so why try? 

Breakfast, lunch and dinner with a side of powers ran smoothly down my throat and into my stomach as I took the opportunity to paw and grope at Lisa’s solid form as it was offered to me. And it was. How else was I supposed to take this?

Lisa had been in her right mind. I hadn’t milked her once today. If she wanted to do this by her own free will… Maybe what I’d done hadn’t made her as mad as I thought? Maybe...maybe it had even gotten her sort of hot?

The big, strong yet soft arms wrapping around me in a hug were...reassuring. Or, at least, an indication that she’d vented all of her anger for today and wasn’t going to break me in half. Not without lulling me into a false sense of security, anyway.

‘ _ Host is sincere in their actions. Host wants Host Administrator to drink their fill. Host doesn’t mind if Host Administrator is grabby.’ _

… That was good enough for me.

==========

Every single drop that Taylor pulled from Lisa’s tit came with the now familiar changes and effects. Pleasure, of course. Sexual and otherwise as the discomfort of being overfull was replaced by relief; anger, anxiety and that nagging sense that she hadn’t made enough money that day leaked out along with her intelligence, down the drain; Into the dark while light and bubbly and clueless had its time.

Lisa let it pass through her with her eyes closed and thighs rubbing together. Every drop that Taylor took from her came with pleasure. With a heat that made her melt from the inside out. That made her want to hold Taylor close, for ever and ever. That made her want to stroke Taylor’s hair and tell them that they were the bestest best friend they’d ever had and that she should stop wearing so much clothes.

… She was at the halfway point now. Where the cow really started to show itself in all its overly affectionate glory. A little sooner than planned, but everything was still on track. Lisa focused on that. It was all going to be out of her control soon and she had to stack the deck as much as possible before then.

Her grip on Taylor’s hair loosened, changing to fingers moving gently over the brunette’s scalp. Dragging nails, Lisa humming a tune she didn’t know that made Taylor’s shoulders and eyes drop in contentment...and she had to wonder what the girl spent all their money on. It sure wasn’t their shampoo.

… That had been mean. And unfair. Taylor did her best. She tried really, really hard to make things work, even when she didn’t have to. She could have just dropped Lisa off with the PRT and told them to look at her through a filtered camera. That was what all the jerks Lisa gave money to would have done, if not something worse.

Smart Lisa didn’t know a good thing when she had it. But that was okay! More for Lisa!

“Tay Tay!” Lisa cheered as she looked down on her best friend, their glasses all messy and eyes unfocused while Lisa hugged them even closer to her bosom...then she started to flail and Lisa remembered that wasn’t how hugs worked and lifted her up instead. “You’re a mess!”

“Bwah?” Taylor said back.

“Bwah!” Lisa agreed with a loud giggle as she patted down the cow lick in Taylor’s hair. She didn’t know what that meant, but it was a really funny sound. Nothing wrong with that. “Are you, like, having fun? I’m having fun!”

“I-I think I need to go home now,” Taylor said softly as her head bent back to look at the ceiling. Silly Taylor. Her home wasn’t in the  _ sky _ . It was close to the docks. Super close. Also, weirdly outside of any gang’s control… Smart Lisa’s problem! “You can keep having fun…”

“Silly Taylor. You can’t go home. I broke the door on the pen!”

Taylor’s head wobbled back up to look at her, mouth hanging open. “Pen? Door? Broke? What?”

“I’m the only one that can open it now. You’ll leave when I say so, okay?” Lisa booped Taylor’s nose, making it scrunch up cutely and her eyes focus. “You didn’t wear coveralls today~.”

“What does that have to do with- Eep!”

Lisa pulled Taylor’s shirt up by the hem with a smile and a hum. Over her belly with its cute little pudge that she couldn’t resist poking, even though it meant Taylor hitting her for it. Then up over her chest and up to her neck where it wouldn’t get in the way… That was weird. “You don’t wear a bra?”

And her boobs were small. That too. It was cute though. And her nipples were just the prettiest shade of pink! How adorable!

Taylor’s face turned a funny color of red super fast. “T-that’s none of your business!”

“Okay!” Lisa accepted that. Because, uh, yeah? Not her problem. “It just makes it easier to do what Smart Lisa told me to do!”

“... Smart Lisa?”

Lisa shrugged and stuck her tongue out. Then she lifted Taylor even higher up into the air, making her kick her legs and squeak some more as she found herself just a little taller than Lisa. Just the right height for the blonde cow girl to give Taylor some of her own medicine as she gave one of the tiny pink nubs on Taylor’s chest a flick that made them squeal.

It also made her scream, in a good way. Then it made her scream  _ louder, _ enough to make Lisa’s ears flap on top of her head to get rid of the ringing. It didn’t get rid of the smile she had though. The teensy, tiny, itsy bitsy smile that Lisa had as she took a draw from Taylor’s breasts that would have given Lisa a huge mouthful if Taylor had had any to give.

“Taylor, this is sad. So, so sad. You’ve got nothing for me to drink! You don’t even have any boobs to drink from!” That was so very sad. So sad that Lisa’s lips had just come off of that nipple with a slurping pop noise and another scream from Taylor, just so Lisa could say so. “Maybe you should go into the machine, like I did? So you can get boobs too, like me?”

“What? I-” Taylor sputtered, the hands she’d been using to try and push against Lisa moving up to cover her chest. “I’m eighteen! They’re taking their time! I’m just a late bloomer! I don’t need any help!”

Lisa didn’t believe that for a second. She wasn’t as smart as Smart Lisa, but she had eyes. And she could think a little if she tried really hard…she didn’t have to do that right now. Taylor was in denial. Poor, poor Taylor.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Taylor wrapped her arms around herself tighter. Just like Smart Lisa had said would happen. She was going to think about that machine now and that was all that Smart Lisa had wanted. Lisa didn’t get it, but that didn’t sound too bad to Lisa. “I’m fine!”

“You could be better though?” Lisa cocked her head left, then right. Her fingers went right for the button and zipper of Taylor’s jeans. Taylor, who had gone sorta noodly, started kicking her legs again. “How about a - lick?”

She’d never done this before. This had never crossed her mind either, not since Smart Lisa had made it up...but how hard could it be? Not hard at all, now that Taylor had stopped kicking and her face gone, like, the most red that Lisa had ever seen. The reddest red. And she was squeaking too.

“That didn’t sound like a no?” With some effort she got Taylor’s pants off, stretching them out a bit by accident; Taylor could borrow some of her old, frumpy clothes if she needed them...and they’d worn themselves out already, only panting heavily as her jeans hit the grass of Lisa’s pen. Then her boring gray boyshorts. There was another squeak. “Is that a no?”

  
Taylor hung quietly from Lisa’s hold just under her arms, brow furrowed and looking serious; sweat all over her face and with nothing on but a rolled up dark blue turtleneck and a pair of white ankle socks on. It was a good look for her, even if she needed more black and white. Maybe a nice thong and a teeny, tiny bra just for how pretty it would look.

Matching uniforms would be just the best. Smart Lisa could even make it so that no one would even bat an eye if they saw Taylor walking around like that. It could work!

Lisa could make plans if she wanted to! And Taylor hadn’t said anything in a while. Maybe if Lisa just... 

“Are you okay with getting licked like melty ice cream? As a best friend thing? Cause, I think that would be, like, pretty nice?” Her tone switched to one of hope. “We could put a movie on after?”

There. Nice and th...tha...dang it. She’d asked nicely. And Taylor hadn’t said no. And it was nice being so strong. Most people wouldn’t have been able to lift someone over their head even when using all their strength but she could do it one-handed if she wanted to!

Lisa used both hands to lift Taylor over her head though. Dropping her from this high up wouldn’t be good. When Lisa  _ did _ drop Taylor, it was only a few inches and onto her shoulders. Taylor screamed again and wrapped her legs around Lisa’s neck, her fingers wrapping tight around Lisa’s horns too.

Now, with Taylor’s crotch in her face, Lisa could get to work.

Taylor’s grip on Lisa’s horns became hard enough for the blonde to feel at the first sloppy lick. Sloppy because she couldn’t see anything. Sloppy because, even with her nose buried in a sparse patch of pubic hair and the only thing she could see being Taylor’s tummy, she wanted to make sure she was doing a good job.

If she licked all over, she would totally hit the right spots more than she missed. That was just...it made sense! And she was totally doing it right! She could taste Taylor, after all. And Taylor was still making girly noises over Lisa’s head… Tangy. Not like strawberries like she’d heard from the TV.

It was still nice.

Lisa’s large tongue lapped away at her best friend’s slit while Taylor trembled on her shoulders and held onto her head for dear life. She’d stopped kicking what felt like forever ago, trading that in for shuddering gasps. That and a sticky warm puddle on Lisa’s collarbone that the blonde hadn’t been able to lick away before it was too late.

Taylor was  _ super _ moist. Not, like, Lisa moist or anything, but it was a good try! More than Lisa could keep up with without putting Taylor down and that meant good things! Like Taylor being able to use Lisa’s dildo...after they washed it. Because duh.

Sharing was caring!

“Oh God. Oh fuck.” Taylor whimpered. Moaned. Her thighs twitched at another lick and her hips shifted at an angle that gave Lisa a lot more room to work. “Why are you so tall?”

Lisa paused and moved her head back to look at Taylor. Taylor scrambled to stay seated but didn’t fall. “Cause of the machine?” Then she went back to licking, now with Taylor near wrapped into a ball around her face, breathing heavier when Lisa put some force into it. Sliding her tongue between those soft lips and drawing it over Taylor’s entrance for the first time.

Taylor jerked back and nearly fell off if not for Lisa deciding to put a supporting hand at her back. That it also kept her from escaping Lisa’s probing pink muscle as the blonde tried fitting it inside of her was just nice… And, jeez. That hole was  _ tiny. _ Maybe Taylor wouldn’t be able to use Lisa’s dildo after all?

Taylor was so brave, living like this. So small. So weak. Unable to scratch that itch just right... It almost made Lisa cry. But she didn’t. That wouldn’t help anyone. She just had to convi...nt...make Taylor think that being a cow like her was a good idea! Everything would be fixed and they could make that teeny tiny bra cow bra a bigger one! And they could get milked together! And shower together! And watch TV together for hours and hours!

Smart Lisa didn’t think about that. Lisa had and it was the best idea that anyone had ever had, ever. Lisa was proud of herself for thinking of it… Also, she’d just remembered(?) that she’d been leaving out the good parts of oral.

Her lips. Lisa wrapped those around the pearl on the upper end of Taylor’s slit without a second thought.

“Oh my God!” Taylor started babbling and screaming for God over and over again and Lisa had only one thing to say. Think. Thunk.

She was the best cow in the whole world… Oh.

And Smart Lisa would be happy too!


End file.
